Come Back to Me...
by ChibiMeikoChan
Summary: Duo leaves Heero after he finds out about Heero having sex with Zechs. Heero needs to find Duo and explain to him everything that happened before it's too late! Chapter 6 POSTED
1. Gone

Hello all! It's me again, writing another ficlet for you people. I dunno what it's a bout yet, I'm making it up as I go along, so if it's not that great, oh well :). Have fun and Enjoy!

  
  


**_Warnings:_**

**_Yaoi_**

**_Possible Rape_**

**_Lot's of Cuss Words_**

**_and Some Violence_******

  
  


G-Boys are not mine. Duh.

  
  


Duo angrily shoved a very surprised Heero into the kitchen counter. The American was fuming with anger and he let a fast punch fly at the Japanese. The blue-eyed pilot's head snapped to the right and remained there for a moment, shocked at his lover. "What the hell, Duo?" He snapped angrily, rubbing his now bruised jaw with a calloused hand. 

Duo glared at the muscular boy, and let another hard punch hit him. This time, however, Heero was prepared and he blocked the hit quickly. "What's wrong with you, Duo?!?" he yelled and quickly twisted and pinned him down. "What the hell is your problem? Why did you just hit me?"

The braided boy struggled against the hold; he clenched his jaw together and finally broke free of his boyfriend's grip on him. "You wanna know the problem?" he snapped, his violet eyes burning into Heero's, "You wanna know the god damn Problem?!! I'll tell you what the god damn problem is, you fucking jerk! You fucking betrayed me!! How could you?!?" A very stunned Wing Pilot stared at a very angry Deathscythe pilot. "What? What the hell are you talking about?" he questioned, surprise flashing across his handsome features.

The long-haired teen pulled his hand back and slapped his boyfriend-hard. A very stunned Heero remained still while Duo began to rant and rave, "You fucked him, I can't believe you fucked him!!! How could you?!?!" As soon as the words were out of the American's mouth, the short-haired pilot's eyes widened in shock as he realized what his partner was talking about. "Zechs?" he whispered and Duo just glared. "How could you?" he hissed and began to stomp away. 

"Duo! Wait, please you have to listen to me, you have to understand what happened!" the brown-haired pilot cried, as he grabbed his long haired boyfriend's arm. Duo, in turn just twisted free and gave Heero a cold glare. "Don't fucking touch me," he growled and went upstairs to pack his bag. 

"I have to go, Heero," came the dark snarl as he reappeared downstairs, suitcase in hand. " I just need time to think things through, to try to forgive you. I'll be back...one day," he promised, an edge of anger in his usually cheery voice. 

"Duo, wait! Let me explain to you what-" The front door slammed loudly, cutting off any words the distraught young man tried to say. "Duo," he whispered sadly. "Please come back..."

  
  


~owari~

yup, that's the end for now. I know, what a bitch, but I want reviews before I continue anything!!!! I know it's short, but you know what?! _Akambe-e-e!!!! _^_-

  
  



	2. Thoughts

Part 2 for all those (okay, one) who read and wanted more!

  
  


Not Mine...duh.

  
  
  
  


~*~ 

  
  


Relena Peacecraft gave a light sigh and turned the page of her photo album. A small smile crept onto her face and she stared into the pictures of the pilot, Heero Yuy. Her grin faded as her eyes moved onto the next picture, one of Duo, his arm slung around Heero's. Who knew that that, simple, small, friendly gesture would mean so much more?

  
  


Her blue eyes glazed over as she remembered back those few years and what she had found out about almost everyone, or at least almost every male friend she had ever had since the beginning of the war. 

  
  


___Relena walked down one of the corridors in her PeaceCraft mansion, her hands behind her. She stopped to look at one of the pictures of her biological father, and even tried to imitate the slight frown he had on his face. She giggled and continued to walk farther down towards her brother's room. _

  
  


_A puzzled crossed her face as she heard some noises coming from out of the blond man's room. They seemed to be low moans of pain, and for a moment the young girl could not move. _'Should I get Heero or something?' _she wondered for a moment, but decided against it. _'I should make him realize that I am strong enough to be with him, that I'm not a coward and we can be happy together!' _her mind told her._

  
  


_Her pale hand reached out for the door knob and flung the dark oak...and promptly fainted. _

  
  


_When she had finally come to, she was in her own room, surrounded by the safe innocence; her pink sheets matched her pink carpets and her pink curtains and her pink painted bed and her pink painted walls. A small sigh of relief passed her thin lips and she smiled, sure that what she had *thought* she saw was all just a dream. _

  
  


_Until she heard another moan from the room next door._

  
  


'Oh gods,' _she cursed and picked up a pillow. Her blond head was hidden under the pink pillow and a muffled scream came from her mouth. Followed by another. And another. "Why is this happening?" she moaned into her pillow, her words muffled by the feathers of the pink cushion. She took deep breaths and closed her eyes, concentrating on falling asleep._

  
  
  
  


_When woke up for the second time, her room was dark and there was complete, blissful silence. _'Just another dream,' _she assured herself, afraid of any noises that might erupt from the other sides of her walls. _

  
  


_The blond waited another moment and nothing happened. She sighed and got up, unhappy with the way her mind was playing tricks on her. Relena left her room, and walked downstairs in search of something to eat. She reached the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking for anything edible that Duo had left behind in one of his eating binges. _'Hmm...' _the blue-eyed girl thought, _'Duo eats every sweet thing under the sun and he never gains a pound...it's always whip cream this, syrup that, fudge, and strawberries, too.'_ She gave another 'hmph' but began looking through the small cold box again. _

  
  


_A knock on the wall next to her startled the pink fanatic and she looked up, only to see Heero and Duo, the latter with his arm wrapped around the blue-eyed boy's waist...and he didn't seem to mind. A small flicker of jealousy rose up, but the former 'Queen of the World' pushed it down, telling herself that Heero loved her, not the braided teen._

  
  


_"Relena," came the short-haired boy's gruff voice, "we need to talk to you... all of us." The girl gave a pleasant smile and nodded, then followed the two into the living room where Milliardo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei, all sat. Heero and Duo settled down on the floor and faced her._

  
  


_Suddenly, the blue-eyed girl felt trapped and her smile vanished. She waited a moment longer and finally asked, "What is it? What's wrong?" Milliardo gave a deep sigh and looked at his sister; his voice came out very gentle. "Relena, I, no we, we think you're confused about something." The smile reappeared again. "What would that be?" came the question._

  
  


_Duo broke in, saying, "We're gay Relena. I'm in love with Heero and he's in Love with me. Trowa and Quatre are together too." The smile didn't move. Instead of disappearing, it grew wider and she laughed. "You guys are so funny!" she giggled._

  
  


_Trowa exchanged a look with Quatre and spoke, his solemn voice over-pronouncing each word, "We. Are. Serious." There was a clipped tone in his voice . The smile evaporated again and she turned pale. "Liars," she whispered, "all of you!!!" Her hair whirled around her as she turned and ran out of the room._

  
  


Relena blinked and brought herself back to the present. The hairs bristled on the back of her neck and she glared down at the pictures. Another turn of the page and her smile returned, though slightly more maniacal than before. In her book was a picture of Her brother and Ralph Kurt right after their first meeting. Ralph had stopped by Zechs and the two had hit it off immediately. 

  
  


She remembered it so well, when she had snuck into Milliardo's room and taken pictures of the two, neverminding the fact that they were in bed together-and half naked. She had dismissed it as comradery and left it be, not noticing the Condom wrappers on the floor next to the bed...until recently. 

  
  


Still smiling, she looked at the picture in her small hands and almost laughed out loud at how well everything was working out. Ralph had looked remarkably like Heero when they first met, but now that Heero was older, the difference was almost indistinguishable. And for that she was grateful...

  
  


The end, for now. 

  
  


Yeah, it was a boring chapter, but it adds things to the plot. I know, Relena was in the whole thing, all alone. Eww...I just had to though... R&R!!!


	3. Confusion

A hot tear trailed down the dark haired teen's face. _Why, Heero?_ He thought to himself. _And of all people why Zechs?_ Another drop rolled down Duo's cheek. "Number 8? Your order is done!" a voice rang out, jarring the violet eyed teen from his thoughts. His pale hand wiped away the tears quickly and he stood up. He stepped up to the counter, grabbed the food and took off in his small car.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Heero sat in his lover's room, stunned at the images in front of him. It was of Zechs and another man, both stripped down almost completely; the other man looked more like the young pilot than he cared to admit only the difference was, he was older, but not by much.

  
  


_Who was it?_ The cobalt-eyed young man thought confused and he scrolled down the screen with the two half-naked men...

  
  


And turned pale at the caption under the picture: __

  
  


_Negotiations with Zechs? I think not..._

  
  


_'What the fuck?'_ he thought even more puzzled than before. "Who the hell...What the hell?" he said aloud, "When the hell did this happen?" Heero scrolled down the page even further in search of who would send the photograph. 

  
  


**_Reply to:_**_ Relena Peacecraft of the Sanq Kingdom._

  
  


The pilot of the Zero One felt himself shake with complete anger and he stood up, effectively knocking his chair over. His calloused hands were clenched so tightly his knuckles turned white; Heero reached back and slammed his right hand into the computer's screen, shattering the monitor and causing small fizzes of electricity to go off. 

  
  


He pulled his now bloody arm out of the small screen and walked off, ignoring the condition his arm was in and walked out of the house in search for the blond girl, his dark blue eyes mirroring those of a madman's. 

  
  


~*~

  
  


"I got it!!" Quatre sang as the doorbell to his house rang. The young blond flung open the door, an expectant smile on his face. However, when he saw who it was, his features contorted to a look of bewilderment. "Y-You're not Trowa," he stammered in surprise. The figure in front of him shook her covered-head, and pulled out a gun. A shot rang out and the blue-eyed pilot sank to the floor, clutching his stomach in pain. "Why?" he hissed and the girl laughed. "Because..." and she laughed again, then turned and ran toward her small yellow car. Tires squealed as the dark-clothed girl took off. 

"Quatre-sama!" Rashid yelled and raced to the young man's side. A pool of blood was forming around the young Arabian and he clutched Rashid's white shirt. Blood-stained hands smeared the crimson liquid onto the burly man's clothes. "Get...Trowa," came the ragged whisper and the pilot swiftly passed out.

  
  


~*~

"I told you I don't know who did it!!" bellowed Rashid, his tan face becoming red with anger. "I heard a gunshot so I came to help Quatre-sama. When I found him he was on the ground bleeding!" Two officers exchanged looks and nodded, one thanking the dark-haired pilot for his time. They walked away to start questioning Abdul. Rashid shook his head as the younger man started crying for his dear 'Quatre-sama', causing the two policemen to try to calm him down. He sighed and went to go look for $0.45 cents. '_He wants that young man to come, who am I to deny him anything?' _he thought and began making a phone call.

  
  


~*~

Trowa sat on the front stoop, wondering where Quatre might have gone. _'He knew I was coming; why would he leave?'_ he asked himself and leaned back. The green-eyed young man checked his watch for the third time in four hours, then blew up his hair, causing both his dark eyes to be revealed. 

  
  


_Beep Beep Beep!_

  
  


Trowa sprang forward, his body automatically snapped in combat position. He looked around for any enemies, and realized that the sound was only his phone and not a piece of enemy equipment. 

  
  


Slightly embarrased, but not willing to show it, the Heavy Arms pilot flipped open his phone. "Hello?" A burst of angry and worried tones rushed from the phone, and the Latin stood stunned for a moment, only able to catch snatched of what the man on the other line was saying, but luckily, he was able to catch the important things.

  
  


"What?" he cried, and immediately began asking for directions to get to the hospital. A moment later the only thing at the Winner mansion was a cloud of dust.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Dorothy bent down and placed a bouquet of roses on Treize Kushrenada's grave. A sadness washed over her as she remebered the late Oz general, but the blond teen shook it off. _'He's gone now,' _she told herself and stood up. A sad smile crossed her features and she stood up straight, then walked toward her car.

  
  


~*~

the end...For now!!!

  
  


A few an notes:

  * I forgot to clarify last time, in case anyone noticed, the picture that relena had last chapter said there were condom wrappers on the floor. It's for protection from STD's and stuff.
  * G. Wing isn't mine, for unnecessary clarification


	4. Assassin

Finally! I have the next part out! I haven't been able to think of any thing as far as plot or anything at all, for that matter. Sorry! But be happy! Please? Ack! dodges flying shoe Trixie? Is that yo-Ack! Runs away

  
  


~*~

  
  


80...85...90...95...100..

  
  


Heero watched his speedometer go up higher and higher, until everything beyond his car window was just a blur. He continued to speed, distantly aware of the police sirens that started to go off behind him; instead of slowing down as they commanded him, the brown-haired pilot floored it, leaving behind nothing but a dust trail. 

  
  


_ You are now entering the Sank Kingdom._

  
  


His cobalt eyes narrowed dangerously and his car practically flew down the streets of the pacifist kingdom. _'I'm coming for you Relena,'_ his mind growled, _'and I will kill you.'_

  
  


~*~

  
  


Relena sat in her office, sipping her tea contentedly. She smiled as she heard a small knock on the door and set the book she was reading down. "Yes?" The door opened and Dorothy Catalonia's head popped in. "Hello Miss Relena," she cooed. "I've just gotten back from Mr. Treize's grave." The braided girl nodded and smiled, then beckoned the other girl to take a seat next to her. The blonde sat down as commanded and waited for Relena to start talking. 

  
  


"What took so long? Treize's grave isn't too far from here..."

  
  


Dorothy just smiled. "Oh, I guess I stayed longer than I intended. I always lose track of time when I'm up there, but I suppose I got carried away today...What have you been doing all day, Miss Relena?" 

  
  


The blue eyed girl smiled and took another sip of her tea. "I've been talking with my brother about his...preference...He's a little surprised that I don't seem angry at him...anymore." She sighed and looked at Dorothy. "Of course that was before I talked to the Council about him and all the other Gundam Pilots." Her expression turned dark for a moment and she continued to speak: "They, the Council of course, had no problem with it; they said being homosexual has nothing to do with their duties as Preventors. Even when I showed them the picture of Ralph Kurt and Milliardo. They just shrugged it off and said it was none of their business. So that's all I can do then...for now perhaps. I will get what I want...eventually." She smiled at Dorothy who sat staring at her for a moment. 

  
  


"Well, Miss Relena, what is it that you want?"

  
  


A dry smile passed the short haired girl's lips. She shrugged and said, "I want to know why they are the way that they are..."

  
  


Dorothy nodded and stood. "Well, Miss Relena," she said, a strange tone in her voice, "I must be going now...perhaps to talk to Mr. Zechs..." Relena nodded as if dismissing her, and went back to her book.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Duo sat on the hood of his car, nibbling a Danish.* Tears pricked at the back of his violet eyes, but he pushed them back. _'Heero,' _he thought sadly,_ 'I thought you loved me.' _Finishing up his pastry, the chestnut-haired pilot got up, dusted himself off, and got into his car. 

  
  


~*~

  
  


"Can I see your ID, please?" a security officer asked. "Sir, I cannot allow you to pass these gates unless I see your ID."

  
  


Heero gave her a cold look and pulled out his gun. He aimed the automatic, safety already off. "Open the gates," he hissed and when the rent-a-cop* didn't comply, the blue-eyed teen shot at her, barely missing. "If you don't open the FUCKING gate, I will Kill You, understand?"

  
  


The young woman in uniform nodded fearfully and quickly went to open the gate. The metal bars slowly creaked upon and the pilot gunned it, almost not making it through. Alarms went off almost as soon as he passed through the gates, but Heero ignored them, completely absorbed in his new 'mission'. His small car turned sharply into a large garage and he slammed on his breaks. 

  
  


Quickly, he jumped out and walked toward the PeaceCraft Mansion. A security officer rushed up to him, attempting to stop the almost crazy pilot, but the brown haired young man grabbed the officer's outstretched arm and broke it in half, not even bothering to stop walking. He grabbed the now screaming officer by his purple hair and held a gun to his throat, half dragging him, half leading him along. 

  
  


"What's your name?" Heero asked and the officer barely managed to choke out an answer: "Cye." The almost superhumanly strong teen nodded curtly, then as he passed other officers, he gave them warning looks. One dared to come close and the blue-eyed young man shot him in the leg mercilessly. "Anyone tries shit like that again and I will shoot you down. Now Back off!" The young patrol wo/men all took steps back, giving each other wary looks, but Heero ignored them all; instead he continued to charge through them until he got to the front of the Mansion. 

  
  


He slammed the butt end of the gun into the intercom and let a small explosion go off. He kicked open the door, which caused him to jar Cye's arm; the older boy whimpered in pain and fear. The azure-eyed pilot glared down the hallway, when something caught his eye: It was Relena, wearing a pale peach business suit. "Heero?" she asked, her voice carrying an edge of surprise. "Miss Relena! Please get away, he's gonna hurt-!" The purple-haired boy passed out swiftly as the ex-pilot slammed hi gun into the back of his head. 

  
  


Eyes widened in shock, Relena looked at the slumped body at Heero's feet. She glanced up at the 17 year old. "Why, He-!" Her voice caught in her throat as she stared down the barrel of his gun. 

  
  


"You should have listened to him Relena..."

  
  


~*~

  
  


END!!! For now that is!!!

  
  


GW isn't mine!!!

  
  


Rent a cop=my schools Security...


	5. Unknown

Hello people! No one reviewed my last chapter, so this is the last part until I get   
some feedback.   
  
~*~  
  
He knew it was a good thing. The simple beep was proof that his Quatre was still   
alive. But truthfully, the noise was driving him insane. A small creak made his   
head snap up, mask already in place. Rashid's figure stood in the doorway,   
sadness in his tan face. "How's he doing?" came the ragged whisper, and the   
tall Arabian waited patiently for his master's lover to answer. Trowa simply gave   
a small, soundless nod that spoke volumes. A sigh passed the bearded man's   
lips and he stared at the floor, the windows, the chair; anything but the small bed   
that seemed to swallow the blond Arabian and the silent stony eyes of his lover.   
Surprisingly, it was the usually stoic Latin who broke the quiet; "I don't blame   
you."   
  
The bear-like man nodded swiftly, gratitude shining in his eyes. Glancing around   
the room swiftly, he exited, knowing thanks wouldn't be necessary. Green eyes   
followed the large man's back, and when the small door shut behind Rashid, all   
of the pilot's attention was once again on the small figure lying in the bed. It was   
hard for him to not let his pain show; Quatre seemed so small in comparison to   
the overly large bed. Closing his green orbs, Trowa forced himself to calm down.   
Beep.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero aimed the barrel of his gun in between Relena's frightened blue eyes.   
"But-but-but why Heero?" came the blond's half choked question. He gave a   
sadistic half-smirk and pulled the trigger as Relena gave a loud scream.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come in," Zechs commanded softly. His blond hair was tied up in a simple   
ponytail, in an attempt to keep it out of his pale face. The large door swung open   
slowly, and Dorothy Catalonia entered. The pilot's face was already set in one of   
annoyance; did this girl ever get a clue? "What do you want?" he muttered,   
turning his back to her. The spoiled aristocrat walked by the pilot, ignoring his   
annoyance and plopped onto his cream-colored couch ungracefully. "I just   
wanted to tell you what your pacifist sister has been up to," she replied, giving   
him a beaming smile. The young0 man ignored her grin, but sat and waited for   
Dorothy to continue. When she remained silent for five minutes, Zech's sighed   
impatiently; "Fine," he hissed, suppressed rage giving his usually soft voice a   
harsh edge. "What do you want?"  
  
The slim female smiled coldly and took off her jacket. "You know what I want   
Zechs. I want the same thing every time..." Gritting his teeth, the blue-eyed man   
walked over to her. He picked up her light jacket and placed it on a chair   
meticulously, then stripped himself of his white shirt and set it beside her   
windbreaker. Running her small hands across his muscled chest Dorothy gave a   
soft moan. He sighed and closed his eyes, robotically stripping the girl of her   
clothes; his own garments were to follow...  
  
~*~   
  
She giggled and bit into another strawberry. Glancing over to the still form   
beside her, the fair-haired teenager picked up the remote and turned off the TV.   
'It was a rerun, anyway,' Dorothy thought, turning to the seemingly sleeping   
Zechs. Grinning, she asked him, "Was it as good for you as it was for me?" A   
moment of silence passed between them and the pale girl leaned in to kiss   
Zechs. His angry eyes and quiet rage that made his soft mouth tense stopped   
her. "What?" she questioned, and when she received no answer except for the   
furious blue orbs, she realized why he was so angry. "Please, it's not like this   
was the first time!" she argued, and when she was only met by his silence, she   
slipped out from beside him. Dorothy put on her clothes silently, deeply   
embarrassed and hurt. Zechs was one of the few people she admired, maybe   
even loved, so when all he did was ignore her, it actually upset her.  
  
"What's all this about Relena? What is she doing now?" the blond man   
questioned, the first words since the blond whore had blackmailed him into sex*.   
A moment of silence settled in the small room, but finally she sat and told him   
about Relena speaking to the council about his sexuality. The twenty-one year   
old nodded, dangerously silent. "Okay," he answered, monotonously, "Now   
Leave."  
  
~*~  
  
Relena shut her eyes tightly, deeply afraid of Heero for the first time. She heard   
a loud gunshot and waited for the pain to come...but it never did. Cautiously,   
she opened her blue orbs and stared at Heero, the side of his stomach bleeding   
unchecked. "Ms. Peace-Craft! Please, get away from him!" a feminine voice   
cried out. The blond looked at her rescuer then at Heero again; the shorthaired   
girl nodded and tried ran past the dark-haired assassin, who appeared to be in   
shock...but he wasn't.  
  
Regaining his smirk, albeit a little bloody now, the Japanese teen grabbed the   
17-year-old girl by her arm and shot her in the kneecap, causing her to stumble   
and fall. The blue-eyed boy aimed at the would-be rescuer and fired at her,   
nicking the girl's knee, hand, and shoulder, basically stopping anymore attacks   
from the black-haired officer.  
  
Smiling maniacally, he sauntered over to her fallen form. Once again aiming at   
her, Heero whispered softly, "I love you, Duo."  
  
~*~  
  
Duo drove mechanically, his every movement seeming robotic and practiced.   
Step on the gas, change gears, step on clutch and release slowly**. 'I need to   
talk to him. I need to know why you did this with Heero, why you did this to me,'   
he thought to himself, turning a corner. 'What excuses do you and Heero have,   
Zechs?'   
  
~*~  
  
End for now.  
I want feedback, dammit!!!!!  
  
PS: *=blackmailed into sex...that's technically rape  
**= I dunno how to drive stick, so we'll just pretend I'm right... 


	6. Loss

Part 6 of the Come back to me continuum

Part 6 of the Come back to me continuum! 

Please R&R!

Sorry this took so long!

Warnings: Shounen Ai!5+2!!!

I don't own gundam wing

~*~

Duo continued driving, never-minding any traffic signs.His purple eyes glinted in the dark, suddenly aware of the rain.He flicked on the windshield wipers and continued to speed almost desperately, swerving around other cars and ignoring any complaints coming from the other drivers.The braided teen sped past a red light and realized his mistake: there was someone crossing the intersection, wearing a pair of familiar white pants and a blue tank top.Over his shoulder was his white cloak, soaked completely through."Oh shit!" the American cried before jerking the steering wheel to the side.He was out of the small black car in an instant.

He approached the front of the car in search of a body.There was nothing.Confused, Duo walked around his entire car looking for any sign of the mysterious pedestrian.Nothing."Hey!Why don't you get out of the road, buddy?" came a loud call.The longhaired teen glared angrily and shouted, "Why don't you go fuck yourself, _buddy?_" A soft chuckle behind him made the purple-eyed boy turn around him.He almost collapsed in shock."Wufei?"

Another laugh came from the Asian boy and the braided teen was sure he must have been hallucinating."Uh...Wufei?" came the confused question. The black-haired boy just smiled and got into Duo's car."Come on Maxwell," he commanded, opening the driver's side door.Dumbfounded, the chestnut haired boy got into his car and started the engine.

"Wufei," he began as he started driving again, "why were you out in the rain? I mean, why were you walking?"Silence descended in the car, as the Chinese boy remained quiet."Wufei?" he asked again, turning to the still form beside him.Duo sighed and drove on.An unhappy murmur caused the American to glance over to his side.Wufei stretched and pulled his hair tie out, then began an attempt to dry his black locks.

"Well," the black-orbed teen said quietly, his voice laced with sadness, "I was on my way to Treize's grave."The brunette sighed and switched lanes, his own troubles forgotten—for now.Duo sighed again and turned to his companion, sympathy in his amethyst eyes."Oi, 'fei," he sighed sadly, "I thought you had moved on, especially after the whole Marie-Maia incident." 

Wufei shook his head softly and gave a sad smile."I thought so too, but everyday I caught myself thinking of him a little more.Sally said that I was becoming a liability, and that I should just put this whole thing to rest by coming here.And thus, the reason I am here, walking in the blasted rain," he concluded, taking off his shirt so he could wring out some of the water.

The American nodded."What about you, Duo?"The braided boy gave a soft sigh and answered: "Heero cheated on me with Zechs and I want to know why, so I'm going to go talk to Zechs."Wufei studied his companion intently, his dark eyes analyzing the brunette's expression and his tone.

"Pull over, Duo," he demanded suddenly, bringing a startled "What?" from his friend.

"I said, 'Pull over,'" the tanned Preventor repeated, reaching for the steering wheel.The braided teen swatted away the other boy's hands and complied, a little surprised and very unwilling.The two sat in an uncomfortable silence until Duo gave an angry growl, ordering an explanation from his Chinese friend, but Wufei remained silent for a few moments, collecting his thoughts, it seemed."Well?!" the impatient American insisted.

The black-haired teen sighed and placed his hands together."You're going to hate me for this, Maxwell, but I'm afraid I cannot allow you to go to Zech's house."The amethyst-eyed teen sputtered in surprise.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" 

Wufei fell silent again."Listen to me," he began slowly, not looking at Duo, "I'm worried about you.About your mental state of mind.And about Zech's health if you go to his house."The longhaired boy stared at all the cars passing them by, but remained silent.He mumbled something softly, something Wufei didn't catch.Confused, he prodded his friend to repeat himself.

Duo grit his teeth and clenched his fists tightly."I said," he hissed, his voice barely audible, "that you don't understand one bit.I thought you were on my side, Wufei."The Chinese boy sighed and gestured to the not-so-well hidden .45 tucked in Duo's black pants.

"I _am_ on your side.It's just that I may be off duty, but I'm still a Preventor.And my duty as a Preventor is to make sure people don't get hurt."

Duo smiled bitterly at his Asian friend and shook his head."You forget, Wu, I used to be a Preventor as well; I know all the rules of being one, and the one you just gave me is total bullshit.You're making yourself out to be a policeman, not a Preventor.Policemen take care of the weak or whatever; you just make sure that no wars start."

Wufei sighed and placed his hands under his chin as he contemplated this.He finally spoke after several long, thoughtful moments."While that may be true," he said slowly, carefully, "You have to think about the position Milliardo—Zechs is in.He—" 

The Asian teen was abruptly cut off by Duo, the smaller boy's voice slicing through like a knife."The position he's in?I'll tell you!He's on the top!!"The Chinese sat stunned for a few minutes at the sudden outburst, along side his companion, who seemed shocked at himself.

Finally Wufei continued on, "What I meant, Duo, was that he has a ton of followers after him, especially after the Marie-Maia fiasco.And he also has the Peacecraft name, as well as the name Marquise behind him.In short, Zechs has more influence than you want to mess with."

The dark haired teen sighed, but continued to glare at the tanned boy."I don't care," he ground out, his teeth tightly clenched.His Asian companion gave another sigh.

"Well you should," came the reprimand, "because I know you love Heero and I know he loves you too, so he would be devastated if you had to go to jail for the rest of your life because he had some fling with Zechs."Duo let out a long breath before sitting back in his seat, arms folded across his chest.

"_I_ was devastated, Wufei.I cried so much; it's not even funny.But I'm past feeling sorry for myself, and feeling like there was something I could have done to please Heero so that he wouldn't have ever gone to Zechs.I was everything for Heero I could've been, and I just want to find out what Zechs did, so I can move on with my life, with someone who appreciates me."

The black-eyed boy nodded slowly, before replying, "But you're not ready to face them yet."

"…. No, I guess I'm not."

The two teens sat in silence for a moment, each caught up in their own thoughts.Finally, the braided teen reached out and started the engine.He pulled out on to the highway and made a swift, illegal U-turn.After traveling for another silent hour, Duo pulled into a motel.He turned off the engine and sat back again, a small bit of his braid caught in his mouth. 

"Thanks, 'Fei."

"For what?"

"Well," the chestnut haired teen began, "I know you wanted to go to Treize's grave today, so much that you were even walking in the rain." 

"It's okay, Duo.It's not like he's going anywhere," the Chinese responded with a small chuckle.

Duo smiled at his friend and pulled him into a small hug.He sighed."We're both lover's of the unresponsive.But at least yours is dead."Wufei laughed softly and pulled his friend closer, noting to shyly himself how the violet eyed boy smelled of cinnamon and apples.They held each other for ten long minutes, neither willing to let go of the simple comfort, but finally, they loosened their grips and pulled away from each other.

When they did let go, they were both smiling through the small tears that had reached their eyes, each realizing how lonely they actually were.Then Wufei did something that surprised both teens: he kissed Duo

"Oh, oh god, I'm sorry Duo, I didn't mean to—" he was silenced as the American kissed him back."You know this changes everything," the brunette murmured softly.Wufei nodded.

"And for the better."

~*~

Am I evil or what?!You guys must hate me by now!!I haven't posted a chapter in forever, and I just totally did something way beyond norm…for me.grin

I'm in Las Vegas right now, and unable to post or update my page.But when I do, I won't be in Las Vegas anymore!

Anywho, I've been carrying around my laptop this entire time (I actually went state hopping) and I've been typing stuff up.So, no, I haven't forgotten you!

Read and Review!!Or die, dammit!!


End file.
